mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Pesterquest: Volume 3
Pesterquest: Volume 3, entitled 'A King's Feast of Ass', is the third installment of Pesterquest, a Homestuck spinoff visual novel. The befriendable character in the third installment is Dave Strider. It was written by James Roach. Volume 3 was released on September 18th, 2019, at around 11 AM EST. Plot You spend a few moments contemplating the bit about how all your new friends so far seem rather lonely, but you decide not to dwell too much on it and instead focus on befriending the other two kids. Upon appearing at the roof of Dave's house, the teen is beyond befuddled with your appearance. While you are busy sweating profusely, Dave explains that his other friends have all told him about you, though he clearly doesn't buy the mailman ruse. Noticing that you're on the verge of getting heatstroke, Dave ushers you indoors to cool off. When you finally regain consciousness, you find yourself in Dave's living room while he's in the middle of a game. He seems relieved that you're alright, though he clarifies that his concern is mostly for John's feelings. After a bout of friendly banter, Dave informs you that he'd dumped your sweat-soaked hoodie in the shower. *If you choose to ask about the shower, Dave explained that your sweatshirt stank real bad and had it washed in his weird way. You are briefly concerned about hogging the facilities like that, but Dave reassures you that his Bro was out for the day. While you take in the ridiculous number of puppets in the house, Dave suddenly has to answer a message from someone. Dave spends a few moments telling John that you're most definitely not a mailman, and is rather startled to see you reading his texts. You lie that you didn't just witness him flirting with John, though Dave vehemently denies any interest in his friend. However, Dave ends up rambling about how he may or may not have feelings for another friend of his on top of his conflicted feelings for John. Getting exhausted with Dave's antics, you fish about for something else to talk about. Instead of switching the subject, Dave remains soley focused on his sexuality. Not feeling up for it, you decide that it's probably time to leave. >ABSCOND *If you choose to tell him that you're cool with it, Dave gets you a spare shirt for you to wear in the meantime. You notice the absurd number of puppets in the living room, then Dave has to answer a text. Distracted by a camera in the kitchen, you enter to get a closer look. Your foot gets caught in a trip wire, sending you crashing to the floor. Dave reappears at your side to explain that's just how things are at home, and you are beyond incredulous. Dave proceeds to rap about his ability to steer clear of the traps, and your mind wanders a bit despite being delighted with his performance. Getting mildly confused with the way you think aloud and what you're thinking about, Dave asks whether you're alright. Placing a hand against the kitchen counter to steady yourself, you find one of Bro's shirts lying around. **Should you choose to wear the shirt, you duck into Dave's room so you can change in peace. When you're done, you see Dave enjoying some apple juice in the hallway. Your attempt to get him to acknowledge that his living situation is weirder than necessary doesn't go as planned, prompting Dave to question whether you're actually a mailman as means of changing the topic. Citing that he just wants to make sure that you mean no harm to his friends, he asks that you say the mailman oath. Realizing that you'd painted yourself into a corner again, you try to improvise on the spot and maybe lie to Dave's face. The moment you open your mouth, however, you begin crying that you're a fraud and don't even know how much stamps cost. Feeling uncomfortable, Dave reassures you that it's alright and understands why you kept the charade going for so long. Pulling yourself together, you apologize once more and explain what happened to you in order to come clean. Upon hearing that you can teleport anywhere, Dave gets interested and tries to picture where he'd like to be. You both appear in Olive Garden, much to your surprise. You try to wrap your head around what just happened and try to reaffirm your new take on friendship, until Dave tells you that he would definitely eat your breadsticks if you don't knock it off. You laugh with him and just go with the flow. get that BREAD son **Should you choose to not wear the shirt, you instead ask him why he isn't in school in the middle of April. Dave gets a touch defensive about things, even more so when you tell him that you're fairly certain he doesn't like living like this. You try to think of a way to placate the upset teenager, but you are suddenly distracted and downright unnerved by a certain puppet. Dave doesn't seem remotely bothered by Lil Cal's presence, but his body language indicates that you're no longer welcome in his home. Despite that, you are unwilling to leave until you've befriended Dave. He bluntly tells you that perhaps psychoanalyzing people right off the bat isn't all that polite, but the discussion becomes rather awkard when you realize that he has no idea how the word 'stoic' is actually pronounced. Embarrassed into silence, Dave ignores your small talk and begins tapping away at his phone. Worried that he's telling the others about how badly you screwed up, you try to take him someplace else that doesn't put him on edge. Right as you're about to reach for Dave, Bro grabs your wrist and unceremoniously hurls you out the window. Even as you're plummeting to your death, you remain fixated on the correct term to describe Bro's musculature. DOWNFALL... Character Sprites DaveSprites.gif CalSprites.gif Gallery dave bad end1.png|Dave's first bad ending dave bad end2.png|Dave's second bad ending dave good end.png|Dave's good ending Trivia *Dave had named his video game character 'Toney Cawk', which is a reference to the professional skateboarder Tony Hawk. *When the MSPA Reader asks whether Dave really lives in a booby-trapped house, they say 'Damn bro you live like this?', which is a reference to the 'Damn bitch, you live like this?' meme. *The show HATCHED2DANCE was first mentioned in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 10, and is a reference to the film Born to Dance. *The mail oath Dave mentioned is actually this. *When the MSPA Reader was busy confessing their crimes to Dave, they mentioned killing someone with their ass and being an accessory to an arson attack in an alien mall. *When the MSPA Reader is prompting Dave to imagine where he would like to be, they quote 'Friendship is magic', a reference to My Little Pony. *The Olive Garden background contains many easter eggs: **A sweater with a pride button and an Ophiuchus button **James Roach (front table, headphones), Aysha U. Farah (side table, earrings), Kate Michell (back table, Scorpio shirt), Xam, Austin, and Heather of the Vast Error team (right table), Taz, aka optimisticDuelist (left window, glasses), and Andrew Hussie. Category:Pesterquest